Final Destination
by melo
Summary: the start of Freak Nation... will be M/A... they may take away or TV show... BUT THEY'LL NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!!! (sorry i'm a bit nuts)
1. The first of many such as this

TITLE: Final Destination  
  
A/N: hey I got a review telling me to uncheck the box that said not to get anonnymus reviews, so that was nice thanks for that. also I'll try and keep writing as much as I can but I some times just stare into space not doing anything for hours on end so it's amazing what little time I have left at the end of the day.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of the characters, but the ones that you haven't heard of before this story are mine. PS damn TV for getting rid of the good stuff and I'm in Australia so some times a series just stops in the middle of it and they don't tell you why. ENJOY  
  
* *  
  
It was good to get out of the new command and get some fresh air Alec thought as he made his way across the roof of the new command. Who was he kidding? There were two reasons that was a load of bull shit. One, because the idea of fresh air in terminal city was very laughable. Two, it wasn't fresh air he wanted, he just wanted to get away from the latex 'Eyes only' man himself.  
  
Logan had seriously stuck himself right in the middle of somewhere he wasn't wanted and it wasn't going down too well with everyone, even Max was looking a little tired of the shit he kept pulling with Mole, and that in itself was a highly unlikely thing. Max being mad at Logan.  
  
"Ha," Alec scoffed, with jokes like that he should become a comedian. He shock his head to himself and made his way over to the arm chair that he'd set up there after all the mess at Jam Pony had sort of settled down and the site of the flag stopped being something to take a long hard look at. It was placed near the edge of the building so as Alec sat down he put his legs up on the small knee height wall that surrounded the building's edges. 'Nice deep breathes' Alec thought as he sucked in deeply trying to get the smell of Logan away from his nose. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, who wouldn't like a guy who permanently had a pole of sorts stuck up their rear.  
  
When Sketchy and Original Cindy had been escorted back to their homes, it had been an unwelcome surprise for all the Transgenics to discover that Logan had decided his place was by Max's side. Even when Max argued against it, Logan had insisted on staying put. Alec hadn't put up a fuss, it wasn't his place to decide if he stayed or not. It would just open up a can of worms that would some how convince Max that it was all his fault. That inevitably would lead to violence.  
  
Dix, Luke, Mole and Joshua had already started organizing resources for the incoming residents of Terminal City. So when Max had finally asked for a bit of help with things, they filled her in on their arrangements and she happily agreed. Only to get a mouthful from Logan about how she should be making the decisions about what was happening. That had led into the big argument, which was now still in progress underneath the roof on which he was now sitting.  
  
Alec looked down at the knife that he was absent mindedly twisting through his fingers. The same knife that he had almost killed Max with. 'No, refused to kill max with,' he corrected himself immediately. That had been sort of the defining moment in his new existence outside Manticore. To plunge or not to plunge. it was the question he had asked himself at that very moment, the moment he saw her eyes. He'd changed right then and there, and in the following months he'd continued to change, and everyone except her and her little boyfriend had noticed and accepted him.  
  
He smiled now as he remembered comforting her as she talked about her brother Ben. She'd trusted him then, enough to tell a secret that she hadn't told anyone else. Not even Logan. She'd treated him all that little bit nicer. Treating him like he wasn't a total fuck up.  
  
Alec felt rage suddenly flow through his body. 'All the fucking time,' he thought, 'All she does is think I'm a fuck up and compare me to Logan, like he's some kind of god or something. Of coarse compared to him I'm a fucked up. What else could I be?' He felt the hairs at the back of his neck and again for the fiftieth time since first thinking it, he realized why. 'Because to her, I'm everything that's manticore. Everything that she's been running away from.' He thought in a haze as he sunk down further into the chair and put the knife into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
He'd worked himself up into a frenzy now. He was mad at her again and she'd never know why. Alec got up from the seat and made his way back down into the command where everyone was still having their heated discussion.  
  
* *  
  
He'd walked in pretty quietly but it was still enough to turn the heads of anyone who was transgenic. Logan kept on talking but the others; they watched Alec as he walked silently up to Mole with a glaring look on his normally light features. Max stared as he silently whispered something into Moles ear. Mole nodded and Alec pushed himself from the bent position he was in and waved good bye to Joshua, Dix and Luke, only briefly glancing at Max the glaring look still on his face. He ignored Logan completely and the human hardly noticed, still content on listening to his own voice.  
  
Max frowned at the glare she received from Alec; totally oblivious to why she was receiving it. She turned her attention back to what Logan was saying only to realize that he was for some reason dribbling on about wine and pasta. She stared down at the table, rolled her eyes, and was glad when Mole cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Anything you want to say?" Logan said looking up from the paper he was holding. Mole smiled and stood up while he continued to Munch happily on the cigar that had been in his mouth all day.  
  
"Wellll." he said taking in a deep breath. "It's pretty late and I know that us transgenics have another long day ahead of us. And as much as I love hearing about how you're over your whole pasta and wine stage and you're ready to help with bringing us into the human's world. I think we'd best get off to bed." Mole scowled at the word human and in his anger bit of his cigar and it tumbled to the ground. 'Oh so that's why he was talking about pasta,' Max thought as she nodded in agreement to what Mole said.  
  
"Excuse me. How dare you interrupt me while I was still talking? Unlike you I'm sure that the people here would like to hear what I've got to say." Logan stood up and waved his hand across the table at its occupants still glaring at Mole. He didn't notice as everyone looked at their hands as they twiddled their thumbs, trying to make it seem like they hadn't heard Logan instead of having to tell him that he was grossly mistaken.  
  
Max stood up at seeing everyone's expression and within seconds of putting a glove on put her hand on Logan's shoulder and told him to sit.  
  
"I think it is time we all got some sleep and reconvened in the morning when we're all feeling a bit better." She said and smiled as they all got up to go. She hated having to defuse the situations that Logan had started to make ever since his arrival. 'But he has a right to be here,' Max thought, thinking it as a way of convincing herself that it was true. Max made her way over to Mole who was packing up some of the papers with the figures that he'd printed out the previous day.  
  
"Mole I was wondering. what was it that Alec said to you before he left?" she said laying the ungloved hand on his shoulder. Mole looked at her cautiously. Max raised her eyebrows curiously and expectantly, and Mole looked at the hand on his shoulder and then looked back at her. As she removed her hand he smirked as much as he could with a new cigar lit and in his mouth.  
  
"Oh just something about humans smelling and how he wanted to go some where that didn't smell like inferiority." Max frowned and pouted and Mole sighed at her look. "I'm sure it was nothing personally directed at anyone," he said coughing slightly. He waved goodbye and began walking off to catch up with Dix and Luke and Joshua.  
  
Max looked up at the clock that now hung on the wall and gritted her teeth when she saw that it read 2:30am. 'Fuck' she mouthed and started for the entrance. Logan caught her arm when she was just outside the door and she swore again forgetting that he was there.  
  
She looked up at the cloudless sky as he talked to her about protocol and how he wanted to stay at her apartment for just another night. She went to her bedroom not actually tired but just wanting to be ridded of Logan for a few hours. She didn't know why he was bothering her so much, maybe it was just because they were spending a lot of time together and she wasn't used to it yet. But as she finally drifted off to sleep she had no idea why the last thing she saw in her head was Alec's glaring face. And she had no idea why that face on him made her worried and afraid.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N-please review and I'll write another chapter (you'd be surprised how soon you'll get another chapter if you want me to write one) 


	2. Breakfast

Alec woke the next morning with the smell of bread in his small dirty kitchen. He rolled over to check the clock next to his bed and almost choked when it read 6:00am. He never got up that early, no wonder he was tired. He got up curious to why there was someone making toast in his house, let alone being in his house in the first place.  
  
He rounded the corner cautiously in nothing but his silk boxers. Max was standing over the toaster with her back to him. Alec scrunched up his face with a surprised and disheveled look. 'Why the hell was she here,' he thought as he snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
She jumped around and punched him in the face instinctively. At least she would have if he hadn't of grabbed her wrist before her fist hit his face.  
  
"Max what the FUCK are you doing in my kitchen?" He said still holding her wrist. Her eyes were wide with surprise, she involuntarily gulped at the site of his topless almost pantless body. She took a deep breath as she looked him up and down. He let go of her hand and took a step back.  
  
Max shook her head, 'it's only Alec, you'd look any guy up and down if they stood almost naked in front of you.' Max turned around to plunk the toast out of the toaster and onto a near by plate. 'Right max, whatever you reckon. That's why you stopped breathing at the sight of him. Because he's just like any other guy.' Her head bit back sarcastically.  
  
"Well Max. Answer me." He said putting his hands on his hips. Max turned around and let out a Lethargic Sigh. "Oh well I just wanted to get out to stretch my legs and I thought. 'Hey why not go and ask why Alec has been such an asshole lately?' So I came, I saw bread and a toaster and decided to eat some breakfast." She said sarcastically turning back around to spread some butter over the toast.  
  
"Fine," Alec said dismissingly, putting his hands in the air as a sign of mock surrender. He moved past the Kitchen counter to the couch that sat near the TV mole and Dix had helped him to set up two days prior. 'Already a week in terminal city and she's on my fucking case,' he thought shaking his head as he put his feet up on the small table that stood between the TV and him. He grabbed the remote from a crevice in the couch and flicked it on the to one of the channels they'd been able to receive a signal for.  
  
Max came and sat down next to him, shoving his feet out of her way as she sat. He put his feet back up and looked over at her as she ate silently watching the TV. She looked back at him and for some reason, her face was sour.  
  
"What did I do this time? Breathe too loudly for your delicate ears?" he said defensively. She raised her middle finger at him and went back to eating at watching the TV. He sighed at her and did the same.  
  
* * *  
  
Max tried to think of something to say. Truth be told the only reason she came to his house was to get away from Logan who was still asleep. It's not that she'd stopped liking him or anything it was just that he seemed to always be around, breathing down her neck. 'Just tell him that you want to know why he was all silent and secluded last night,' her mind suggested eagerly to her. 'Tell him that you needed to get away from Logan,' said another more eager voice to her, 'tell him that you trust him and figure it would be a good place to hang until you're ready to face Logan.'  
  
"So why were you so silent and Secluded last night?" she asked deciding to go with the first voice. But she was worried for two reasons. One being the fact that she was hearing voices in her head, one was ok, but when there's more then you have to be a bit afraid. And Two, why was one of the voices telling her to be nice to Alec.  
  
"I was thinking." He said not turning away from the TV. "And I didn't need to be interrupted by Mister Eyes Only telling me to do something that I might not want to do." He looked down at the remote and changed the channel. 'Crap,' Max thought, 'none of them like Logan at all. And here he is thinking that he's the rule of the roust.' She finished her bread and walked over to put the plate in the sink.  
  
"Listen," she said walking back over to the couch and sitting closer to Alec this time. "I know how annoyed you're all getting at Logan's antics and I'm going to ask him to leave today. I think it's time we start sorting things out by ourselves. It's a transgenic matter and I don't think it's right to have him here. But can you back me up when I do it, because, well truth be told he always thinks that he knows better than I do." Max turned in shock. She hadn't even planned on saying that much to him at all. She clenched her fists angry with her self for telling him that she was kicking Logan out. She got up and walked for the door. She reached it, arms still stiff at her sides when she head Alec clear his throat.  
  
"Max, if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." His voice was soft and comforting when he said it and Max could tell by the tone that he was smiling. Without turning around max lowered her head and smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better.  
  
"Thanks," she said still with her back to him and began walking out of the door. Alec smiled at himself and went back to watching TV. He had no idea why he always felt so good when he made Max smile 


	3. Arrival

Alec got dressed soon after Max left and decided to head down to command to see if the arguments had begun. He walked down the gravel road, stepping over bits and pieces of junk as he went along. To the left and right of him he glanced at new arrivals making their way to the designated area they'd set up to handle all the new comers. Some of them were X series but a lot of them were anomalies. He smiled at a passing female X who looked like she was X6. She blushed slightly at the attention and continued on her way.  
  
Alec sighed and kept on moving. He reached the command and walked in with a big smile on his face. Only to be annoyed by the fact that Logan was yet again in Max's face growling something stupid to her. Max was just sighing as she nodded to the crap he was saying to her. Alec was about to make his way up to them when he caught Max giggling at something Logan just said, he winced as Logan put his hand on Max's lower back and started rubbing.  
  
Mole walked over to where Alec was standing; he stood next to him with a pen and clipboard in his hands. Mole caught the look on Alec's face and sniggered silently to himself.  
  
"Looks like Logan's taking full advantage of those gloves." He said in his scruffy voice. "She doesn't seem to be minding much either." Alec growled from the back of his throat before he could stop himself.  
  
"What business of that is mine? If she wants to start up again with her 'not like that' boyfriend then it's fine by me." Alec said starting to walk off. Mole hurried back over to his side and smiled smugly at Alec's attitude.  
  
"We all knew you had something going on with Max, it must piss you off just a little bit to find out that she's back with Mister Latex Gloves himself." Alec shook his head sarcastically and pulled Mole into a small gap between the computers that they had approached, in a sort of alleyway.  
  
"Princess Max never had a thing with me. She was using me so that she could put distance between her and Logan. I suppose I shouldn't have let myself be pulled in, because, SURPRISE SURPRISE, she was all talk. I don't care that she's with him, but I'm sick and tired of being her puppet." He was right in Mole's face while he spoke, holding him by to collar. He let go after a few seconds of glaring and walked off. This time Mole just walked away. Except this time, Mole left pissed off at Max. He was good friends with Alec and the fact that she was being so high and mighty was annoying him.  
  
Mole walked over to the computer monitor that Dix and Luke were sitting at. They were pointing at an aerial view of Terminal City that had been taken by the government a few days before.  
  
"Well these areas here and here are being used by some of the X series, and here," Dix said pointing to an area at the opposite side of the picture, "is where the anomalies are." Luke nodded slowly and looked at a piece of paper he was holding in his hands.  
  
"Well we need to get them all together again if we're gonna be telling them our plans." Luke turned to Mole and smiled at him. "Did you speak to Alec about the Logan situation?" he raised his eyebrows at the sheepish look he got from Mole.  
  
"Well I didn't actually have an opportunity to speak to him about it. It seems Alec is a little preoccupied at the moment. You know how it looked as like him and Max were into each other for that little while before Four Eyes came along? Well turns out she was using our little Alec. He's pretty pissed off." Dix and Luke nodded, and turned back to their business when they saw Max approaching being followed closely (or as close as he could get) by Logan. Mole scowled as he saw them approach and Dix and Luke just laughed at his behaviour.  
  
"Hey guys. I just thought I'd check up on how plans are going." She smiled at them but her smile faded when she saw all of their expressions. "What's wrong you guys?" They just smiled and kept doing what they were doing. Mole turned around and took the cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"Ohh nothing's wrong. We're just trying to organize things as quickly as possible so we don't like interruptions." He turned so his back was facing her and looked into the computer screen. Logan got in front of Max and metaphorically climbed back onto his high horse.  
  
"I don't really think that a check up by your leader is an interruption. Why don't you crawl back to where ever you came from and let Max do her job!" Mole turned around and grabbed Logan by the collar, putting his face so close to Logan's that his cigar was singeing the stubble on his chin.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you keep your rather large nose out of other people's business. Let us transgenics do what we can do better then any human." He growled through the corner of his mouth. Logan stood gaping like a fish out of water. Usually one of his snobby comments would have been inserted among the gaping, but for once he thought better of it and did not say a thing.  
  
"Mole let go of him!" Max said grabbing his arms. Mole didn't move and just glared harder at Logan. Alec came up the steps to where they were all standing holding a pile of papers in his hands.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked continuing to approach them. Mole let go of Logan and looked down at the ground, which had all of a sudden become rather interesting. Logan stood rubbing his neck where the material from his shirt had irritated.  
  
"I was introducing Logan to my cigar," Mole said as Dix and Luke sniggered. Mole smirked and backed further away from Logan and closer to the monitors. Alec shook his head and walked over to Dix handing the papers over to him. Logan stood with his eyes wide at the apparent respect all of the transgenics had for Alec. 'What freaks' he thought and shook it out of his head, max was one of them how ever much he wished she wasn't.  
  
"What ever, just make sure that you keep on setting up the meet. We need to get this place operational. I have sent out some Xs to pick up some supplies. They should be back soon with food, medical supplies and Gasoline." Mole nodded sheepishly and turned to look at the screen. Luke smiled and then grunted as Mole punched him as hard as he could in the arm. He mouthed 'Ow' and rubbed it.  
  
Alec walked away checking the clipboard he had grabbed off Mole. Max went after him and Logan as always was not far behind. Alec heard Max's footsteps and started walking faster. She caught up to him after a minute of him walking out of command and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"What the hell was that? And why are you pissed off at me all of a sudden?" Alec saw Logan walking down the street after her and pushed her into a near by building and closed the door. He shoved Max against it and she tried to get free of his hold but she was truly stuck in it.  
  
"Listen Max. Although I love your little chats, it's about time that you get something into your head. We have a city to run for these people. I'm sure that you and Logan have big plans for this place but at the moment we have to do what needs to be done. We have more people arriving every hour and you're not doing anything about it." He by now had some how grabbed her hands and put them above her head. His knee was in between her legs and she kept struggling trying to get free. "Don't bother trying to get free Max. You don't really think that with Ten more years of training under my belt you could actually win against me. I'm stronger, faster and better trained. I never want to actually fight you. And if you ask me kicking a guy in the balls is cheating."  
  
"What are you organizing here Alec? I want to know. And that's no reason to be pissed off at me." Alec sighed and backed away from her. Max stayed backed up against the door and when there was a knock she knew it was Logan and stayed against it. "Just wait a second Logan. We'll be out in a couple of minutes, just go back to command for now ok?" when there was no reply she'd figured he'd gone so she went over to stand near Alec. She looked at him expectantly and he sighed again.  
  
"You're not doing your job Max," he said deciding not to tell her that using him pissed him off. "Do it and I'll be happy. And I mean actually do it," he said interrupting her as she went to speak again. "None of this Logan as Puppet Master shit. You can do the job much better then he can. And the fact that I'm organizing shit is because I was made for this sort of thing, it's what I do. So trust me," he said pushing the clipboard he had been holding into her stomach. He walked to the door and opened it, sighing yet again as he walked out. He shook his head as he looked to the left and kept walking.  
  
Max followed after shortly and when looking to her left saw Logan standing right beside her. She sighed and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at the clipboard she was now holding.  
  
"So what was that all about?" he said with that patronizing voice that only he could manage so well. Max shook her head as she spoke. "Oh nothing really, just a miscommunication." As they walked back to command Logan grabbed her hand casually and she accepted it.  
  
***  
  
Logan sat at the monitors while the transgenics talked on the platform below. Max was out getting things from her old apartment to put in the one in Terminal City. They were laughing, chatting, and joking with each other like they were all old mates. Joshua's laugh rang louder than the others did and it sickened Logan that they were so nice to each other.  
  
Logan was checking some of the security camera's they had set up around the perimeter of Terminal City and was watching a main gate that was being patrolled by sector police. He saw a big Ute come rolling up that was connected to a large trailer behind it. 'Alec wouldn't be so stupid as to tell the supplies teams to come barging through the main gate would he?' Logan thought as he typed to get a close-up on the window of the Ute.  
  
"Alec would you come up here for a bit, I need you to check something." Logan kept watching the screen as Alec came and looked over his shoulder. "Do you know who that is?" He said pointing to the face now peering out the window. She was chatting to the police casually as they asked what she was doing there.  
  
"No I don't, but I wish I did." Alec said looking at the screens. The girl was pretty, and she was smiling at the cops with such an amazing smile. "Hey Mole come up here and check this girl out." The girl was nodding to the police and smiling at them largely. "Zoom the Camera out." Alec said and Logan nodded, typing in the command to zoom out. To their surprise, the police were unlocking the gates and letting her pass into Terminal City. The girl looked up at the camera and smiled again. She shaped her hand into a gun and pointed it to the screen. She mimed shooting at it and as Mole came up the steps, the screen went fuzzy and turned into static.  
  
"What the hell!" Logan said wheeling his chair back from the computer screen in shock. He lifted his hands off the keyboard in surprise. Alec took his place and punched in a command to get the screen back. When it came back to the gate the car and the girl had disappeared.  
  
"What did you call me up here for?" said Mole Angrily at Logan. Alec shook his head unbelievably and Logan ran his hand through his shortly cropped hair.  
  
"There was a girl on the monitor in a Ute with a trailer behind it. The cops let her straight through without any questions and for a moment there it looked like she shot out the monitors. Wait a second I'll get what we were taping." Logan went closer to the Screen and typed in some commands. "What the fuck is going on!" He typed again and nothing came up on the screen. "Alec did you stop it recording?" he said still trying to get the play back screen up.  
  
"No of course I didn't. Do you think I'm stupid or something." Logan raised his eyebrows sarcastically at the question and Mole growled at Logan's misconduct.  
  
"Well it wasn't recording we didn't get anything," Logan said shacking his head.  
  
"What did the girl look like?" Mole said at a growl, pointing the question to Alec and choosing to ignore Logan from now.  
  
"Well she had blonde hair from what I could tell. She had a nice smile, blue eyes I think. I don't know apart from that. We could just see her out of the window of the car." Alec said scratching his head. Mole smiled through his cigar and turned to leave when Logan asked, "do you know who she is?" Mole turned quickly again.  
  
"I'm not sure." Mole said still smiling. He went down to where Dix, Luke and Joshua were standing and clapped Luke hard on the shoulder as he whispered something to them. Alec walked away from the monitor and out of command. He was standing at the entrance when he heard the approach of a car. He looked up to see the Ute pull up right in front of him. The girl he'd seen on the monitor now wearing sunglasses was now looking right at him. She smiled and turned the engine off.  
  
"Well well well," she said to Alec still smiling. By now he'd started smiling back, what could he say, that smile was infectious. "If everyone here's as cute as you I know I made the right decision to move here." She said very matter-of-factly. It sort of freaked out Alec to her a girl say something so like what he would say. He smirked at the thought and she kept speaking. "Do you know where I could find a guy called Mole.? If you know him that is," she finished nodding. Alec was about to say something when from behind him he heard a big laugh.  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Mole said making his way up to the car. The girl in question opened the door quickly and ran over to Mole and swung her arms around him. He hugged back just as strongly and she pulled back to whisper something in his ear. He laughed again and Alec took a moment to look at the girl in full view. She was wearing very baggy pants and a large hooded jumper. When she put her long hair behind her ears, he saw that she had weird earrings.  
  
"Well where are they?" the girl said grabbing a rubber band from her wrist and tying her hair up. Alec glanced at her barcode shortly before he saw Dix, Luke and Joshua come out of the door being followed by Logan. She saw Dix and Luke, gave a squeal of delight, and hugged them both around the necks possessing quite a bit of strength. "You guys have been so busy, I'm so proud of you guys."  
  
"Harva, Long time no see," Joshua said smiling largely when she looked at him. She grabbed him and gave him a hug just as big as the ones that he always gave. Alec watched in disbelief when he looked at her neck. The moment she touched Joshua her barcode faded away until her neck was bear. She stopped hugging him and pulled back gently, a tear coming down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Joshua, I'm so sorry." She said, more tears falling down her cheeks. Joshua lifted a finger to wipe away her tears. She ran a hand to the back of his neck and started scratching there softly. He laughed and bent his head back. She then moved her hand to his cheek and he looked into her blue eyes as she spoke. "You've done well Josh." She lowered her voice to a whisper that only transgenics could hear. "Father would be proud of you," she bent his head down and kissed his forehead. Joshua pulled her in for another large hug, tears now streaming down his face as well.  
  
Logan and Alec both stood silent and confused. Alec was wondering who the hell this woman was and how did she know Mole and everyone. Just as he was about to ask a familiar Ninja pulled up and Max hopped off. She smiled at everyone but soon shared the same confused look that Logan and Alec had on their faces.  
  
"Hi everyone?" she said walking up to the small group of people now assembled. Joshua stopped hugging the woman Harva and pulled her over to near Max.  
  
"Max. you have your family. Now I would like you to meet my sister. Max this is Harva." He said and Harva held up her hand for Max to shake.  
  
"Might as well meet my new leader." She said smiling her big smile. Max took off her glove and shook the hand in front of her. Harva's eyes for a couple of seconds had a strange look in them as she shook Max's hand and then she smiled nervously as Mole grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her into command. The others followed shortly after and Max stood outside with Logan and Alec who were still confused.  
  
"Who is she?" Max whispered to Alec, who shook his head and walked after the group heading inside. Logan came up beside her and glared at the new arrival.  
  
"I don't like her," he said catching up with Max who had started to walk as he talked. 'I don't like her at all,' he thought as he watched all the transgenics get acquainted. 


	4. Plans

All work had stopped in the command when Harva had first walked it. The buzz immediately died down to a dull hush when the laughing of Mole, Joshua, Dix and Luke had burst out. Logan, Max and Alec all stood back as the transgenics accepted her immediately with open arms.  
  
"I don't get it," said Logan as he picked up a cup of coffee that he'd been drinking before the commotion. "I don't like this Max, we don't know who she is and she's just been let inside command like it was nothing." He shook his head and sat down at his computer screen to start typing.  
  
Max watched Alec as he stood at the railings of the upper level that they were standing on. He was watching Harva with a strange look on his face. His brow was furrowed but there was a slight smirk on his face. He sighed and turned around to look at what Logan was not doing on the computer.  
  
Logan's fingers were typing away quickly accessing the video cameras that had been set up inside the command for security. He fixed it on Harva's face and she instinctively turned to face it.  
  
"Well at least her having an instinct for camera's is helping," Logan said shifting slightly in his seat as he froze the frame and started searching for a match on the database they'd stolen from different sources. A small beep occurred shortly after he'd begun the search and they all looked at the screen.  
  
They were now looking at an article from a newspaper taken a year ago. Max scrunched up her face wondering what it meant. And Alec began to read it out aloud.  
  
"Budding new Author Harva Kyna has amazed critics with her stunning new epic "Among flowers," blowing all competition out of the water for best seller of the year. Harva's new view and approach to life has seen her sell 20,000,000 books during the last 4 months putting her at the top of her line of work. She lives in the outskirts of Seattle on a large farm she inherited from mother Owena Kyna where she has written all 5 of her best selling books in only 4 years." The news paper article was complete with a black and white photo of Harva smiling like she was in the frozen frame that Logan had taken. Alec finished reading and scratched his head as Logan looked questioningly at Max for an answer she didn't have.  
  
"Well she's certainly been able to make a good name for herself. But how, I've never heard of her escaping and you'd have thought Manticore would have caught up with her now." Alec said shaking his head. Logan looked from the screen down to where Harva was now sitting quietly, in the corner of command, next to Joshua. Mole, Dix and Luke had left for some reason or another.  
  
"Well I'm going to see if I can dig up something else. You guys can go for now." Logan said dismissively. Alec growled behind Logan softly so that the human wouldn't hear him. But Max did and she shook her head apologetically.  
  
Alec glared before turning and walking away from her down the stairs towards Joshua. Max swore to herself and looked at Logan as he typed away quickly.  
  
"Logan, I was wondering when you were thinking of getting out of terminal city. It's just you'd probably be able to do more for us outside." She said cowardly not wanting to make him angry at her. "I mean you can stay if you want it's just some of the others are getting a bit annoyed at you staying here." Logan stopped typing and turned to look at her.  
  
"Others meaning Alec." Logan said with a scowl on his face. Max looked down and Logan took the chance to get out how he was feeling. "Listen max I don't care what the others think, I'm staying here whether they like it or not. I can do more here than I can anywhere else so here is where I'm going to be. And plus now that I know I haven't lost you to Alec I'm not going to risk losing you again." He took Max's cheek in his gloved hand and smiled as she rubbed against it affectionately.  
  
The smile disappeared when he looked passed her to Mole and Dix who were carrying large boxes filled with big rolls of paper inside. Luke followed closely behind with a big smile on his face. Mole and Dix set the papers down on the big conference table that had been set up and started unrolling the papers one by one, holding them down with little stones so that the edges didn't curl up. Alec, Harva and Joshua were joining them and Alec was smiling from one side of his face to the other as he looked upon the papers.  
  
Max turned to where Logan was looking and was about to comment just as he began running down the stairs.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?" Logan said looking at the papers that had now completely taken over the large table. Alec kept smiling even as Logan went redder and redder. Max rushed to Logan's side and Harva looked at her feet. Dix and Luke glared at Logan for yelling at them and Mole glared even harder.  
  
"Well as soon as we set up communications here we contacted Harva and asked her to come here. She was kind enough to be able to organize a whole lot of stuff that could see us through the FUCKING human threat we now face." Mole yelled closing in on Logan. Max put her hand up to stop Mole and he did and backed away again to Alec's side. Max smiled and started looking over the blue prints of different buildings and plans.  
  
"Wow this is impressive. Hey is this a route to get out of the city?" she asked pointing to what looked like a map of the city. She ignored Logan's bouts of protest and inched closer to the plans. Harva smiled at Max and started explaining.  
  
"Yeah it is. This here is a building I bought a couple of months back on the outskirts of the city in sector 12." She said pointing to a building that had been colored in green. "And this," she continued, "is a tunnel that could be built in, oh, say, about a month leading out of Terminal City to the building. I've check all the city plans and the building is in a safe location and it's far enough out of the way not to be suspected of harboring Transgenics. Also we can dig the tunnels deep enough that it would be detected by sub-scans of the Sewers and such." Max nodded at the plan and started looking at the other plans, which seemed to be of buildings that could be built throughout the city. "A lot of those buildings," Harva said pointing to the plans Max was now looking at, "can be built partly underground so that it connect to this main tunnel. I figure we're going to be staying here for a while so we might as well make ourselves comfortable. Plus with these buildings it makes defense easier." Max nodded again and seemed impressed with the plans that had been laid out.  
  
"Since you've pretty much figured all this out can you fill us in on the man power and funds an operation like this is going to be needing?" Max asked making her way over to another table to grab note-pad and pen. She still ignored Logan as he fumed at her friendliness towards the newcomer.  
  
"Well I'd say an estimated 500 bodies and well I sort of planned ahead and have most of the materials already on hand with some contacts from out of town. I'd say it'd take about 3 months all together to complete." Joshua patted Harva on the back as she spoke and Logan took this as a last straw.  
  
"What the FUCK makes you think that you can do this HUH? What makes YOU the right person to try to do this? Don't you THINK for one second that these plans are going to be approved. We don't even know who the FUCK you are," he screamed closing in on her, stopping an inch from her face. Mole would have broken Logan's neck right then and there if it weren't for Alec holding him back and Harva's talking.  
  
"Well I think I'd better let you make that decision without me here. Yeah I think that'd be a good idea." She said nodding to herself as she walked up the stairs to the roof. Mole followed after her and a couple of seconds Max motioned for Alec to follow to keep tabs. Alec would have protested but he really didn't want to be anywhere near Logan.  
  
As he walked up the stairs Alec started to hear the conversation that was taking place. He stood in the shadows of the roof and watched as Harva placed her hands on the wall to the edge of the building. Mole was standing near but not too close, playing with his lighter as Harva took deep breaths.  
  
"Listen Harva," Mole said looking over at her. "I hate the human more then you'd care to know. I'm the one person who hates ALL of them a lot more than you do. You just have to learn to ignore him and maybe, one day, he'll finally die," he finished with a smile on his face. Harva turned her head slightly and Alec could see the small smile that formed as she laughed through a sigh. He couldn't help but smile as she did.  
  
"You know Mole I just don't get it," she said turning around so that she leant on the wall. "How can everything be so wrong. They don't know what's going on with any of us and they just expect us to go away. They created us; they screwed with our heads and some how they think they can blame US for being here. I hate humans." She moved to produce a knife. Alec looked at it and felt his pockets. 'Shit' he thought to himself, 'I left my fucking knife on the table inside. How the hell did she get it?'  
  
Alec watched helplessly as she twirled the familiar knife through her fingers. She looked at it and sighed. A tear fell down on it as she sunk down on her knees and suddenly started crying softly.  
  
"Mole they'll never know." She said through sobs. "They'll never know how evil they are." She composed herself suddenly and stopped crying as suddenly as she had started. "I don't like him Mole, I don't like him at all. He's pompous and sneaky and he doesn't deserve her." She laughed to herself. "That smart aleck guy 494 I like though. He's got spunk." Mole laughed and came over to sit next to her by the wall. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a big hug. Mole started gasping for air soon after she started hugging him back.  
  
"Jesus Harva stop touching Joshua would you. You could kill a blue whale with the strength you've built up." He said laughing as she let go.  
  
"Yeah I know Mole." Harva said looking down at the knife again. "She didn't know how to look after him." She shook her head as she continued. "Our new fearless leader and what does she do? Release a innocent like Joshua onto the world, says she'll look after him and then can't even respect him enough to give him the freedom he deserves. Yeah I know she was looking out for him so that he wouldn't get hurt." She said as Mole opened his mouth to interrupt. "But you know, you can't give a guy rights like she did in some aspects and take them away in others. That girl he loved, Annie was it? I know she did what she thought was right, but she doesn't see how much he's hurting now. He's changed so much in such a short time." She laughed again. "But he's still my little Joshua. Hey, do you remember that time he first saw rain? He ran up to it, put his hand out the bars to touch it and got afraid as soon as he felt the wet." Mole nodded at her  
  
"Yeah I remember you told me. You said that he started to yelp because he thought his hand was burning off. It was good that he finally understood the difference between hot and cold. I thought it would be a cold day in hell before he'd understand what you were telling him." Harva nodded while still looking at the knife. Then she looked up straight up at Alec.  
  
"HEY YOU!" she said and he tensed up. "Yeah I'm talking to you. Come and sit with us why don't you? Come on we won't bite. You looked like you were wanting to ask me something." Alec slowly made his way over and sat in front of her and Mole. His hand almost touched her exposed calf as he sat down and she recoiled. Alec looked hurt from the sudden movement away from him.  
  
"Sorry I don't mean any offence by moving away but I'm very sensitive," she said. Alec nodded and listened as her and Mole began regaling each other with stories from their time at manticore. And as they talked Alec's mind was a flood with questions to who Harva was. How did she know Joshua and the others when she was at manticore? How come he'd never met her before. How did she learn all this stuff about Joshua's outside with almost no time to talk to him what so ever? He continued to think even as the hours past by and no doubt the others (being Max and Logan) had sorted out their little conflict and decided to kiss and make up (in a totally not touching way of course). 


End file.
